Uchiha clan restored
by otakufan375
Summary: What if Sasuke had a different reaction to seeing all the clones that Shin Uchiha made? This was a stupid idea that I came up with.


Sasuke was looking at the entire army that Shin Uchiha made. He was staring at the army and he couldn't believe that all of these were made. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and noticed that he was just standing there.

"Sasuke! Stop standing there and help us!" Naruto said

"Dad! Please give us a hand" Sarada said

"Sasuke we need your help!" Sakura said

"Sasuke we need you or we'll never get to eat again" Cho Cho said

Sasuke kept staring at the Uchiha army and soon a grin formed on his face. He started to laugh which made everyone stop their battles and stared at Sasuke.

"Sasuke?" Are you okay?" Sakura asked

"Did he finally lose it?" Naruto asked

When Sasuke was done laughing he looked at the Uchiha army again and announced his joy.

"Finally after all this time! My dream has finally come true!" Sasuke said

"His dream?" Sarada asked

"The Uchiha clan has finally been revived. After all these years. My clan has finally been restored!"

Sarada looked at the army. They all looked the same. The boys and the girls all looked the same. They all had the sharingan and the mangekyo sharingan. In a way they were Uchiha but at the same time they weren't. Sarada didn't understand why her dad thought that this counted as his clan being restored.

"I forgot about that" Sakura said

"Huh?" Cho Cho asked

"Sasuke always wanted his clan to be restored and I guess seeing all of these clones made him really happy" Sakura said

"I haven't seen him laugh like this in a long time" Naruto said

Even after all these years Naruto still wasn't seeing Sasuke laugh. Sasuke barely laughs he smiles but laughing was not something that he usually does.

"Looks like we'll have to let all these clones live so Sasuke can be happy" Naruto said

"The Uchiha clan lives again and now I'll make sure that the Uchiha massacre never happens again" Sasuke said

Everyone sweatdropped at Sasuke's behavior. The usual calm, cold and collected Sasuke was acting like a maniac.

"Naruto" Sasuke said

"Yes Sasuke?" Naruto asked

"Have all of these clones moved into the Uchiha estate at once! We will have a big party to celebrate the revival of the Uchiha clan" Sasuke said

"They need to go to the orphanage first so they can learn right from wrong" Naruto said

"There's no need to do that Naruto. The Uchiha goes through trauma all the time. They can get over it" Sasuke said

"That's not the problem Sasuke. They don't know right from wrong right now and the only one who can teach them that is Kabuto. Besides not all them can be named Shin so Kabuto is going to give each of them a new name" Naruto said

"Fine but they better be given names that suites the Uchiha" Sasuke said

"What kind of names did you have in mind?" Naruto said

"How about Itachi?" Sasuke said

"You want to name one them after your brother?" Naruto said

"Yes, and this time he won't die" Sasuke said

Naruto didn't know what was going on with Sasuke. Anybody would be excited if their clan was revived but Sasuke was taking it to a whole new level.

Naruto had all the clones sent to the orphanage. He knew that all of them would be perfectly safe over there. Kabuto was in charge of the orphanage and he was going to name every single one of them. He needed to think of good names that would fit an Uchiha. Sasuke was happy that his clan has been revived at last.

Before Naruto left the area he went over to Shin's body and forced one of them open. He saw that the sharingan was still there. He decided to take the eye. Sasuke noticed what Naruto was doing.

"What are doing Naruto? Do you want a sharingan yourself?" Sasuke asked

"It's no for me" Naruto said

"Then what's your reason for taking a sharingan eye?" Sasuke asked

"It's for Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said

Sasuke didn't question him any further because he knew that he wanted to give Kakashi a sharingan so he could be the copy ninja again. With that sharingan Kakashi would be able to use his lightning cutter again.

Naruto presented the eye to his teacher and Kakashi happily took it.


End file.
